


Boys are back in town

by Anjik94



Series: Crazy, Stupid, Love [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Karaoke, M/M, Mild Smut, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjik94/pseuds/Anjik94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is ill, Cas is bored, Dean decides to take actions... Karaoke, love songs and hidden feelings take part!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys are back in town

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this video - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6C4pzqlqXQ  
> and also by part of this video (the moment starts at around 30:00) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8SXpKC1nyNE

 

Dean and Cas were sitting in Men of Letters living room, when they suddenly heard coughing behind them, it was Sam. “Hey, guys, what are you doing?” Sam asked his voice cracking.

“Nothing and you should get back to bed, mister,” Dean ordered. “Can’t Cas just heal me?” Sam starred at them with his puppy eyes.

“I would, but as you would say: I’m out of my mojo. Sorry, Sam, I’ve explained before, but I guess you had high fever and you couldn’t understand, so it’s fine,” Castiel patiently explained and Sam sighted and started to cough again.

“Okay, let’s get you back to bed and make some warm tea,” Dean stood up and walked Sam to his room; he was basically like a mother to Sam, when it came to illness.

Just few minutes later, Dean came back with a proud smile. “Gave him a nice hot tea with a drop of whiskey and fell asleep like a baby, hopefully he ain’t gonna wake up for some time,” he explained, Cas just nodded half listening.

“Hey, and what’s wrong with you, mister I’ve got no mojo?” Dean asked his angel friend. “I’m bored,” Castiel answered.

“Yeah, I’ve noticed... You know what? I’m not going to sit around and watch your annoyed face, let’s go and do something!” Dean tapped the angel’s back as he passed by him.

“You mean that we should go hunting?” Cas was confused.

“No, I mean, we should head to bar, c’mon,” Dean explained half way out of bunker and Cas quickly followed him.

* * *

 

Sometime later, the two friends were sitting in a bar, drinking beers and chatting. Dean was slightly tipsy and then he noticed something, it was a karaoke machine...

“Hey, Cas! Let’s have some fun!” Dean exclaimed playfully and fixed Cas’s dark blue eyes with his emerald green ones.

“What do you have in mind?” Castiel asked with an interest, returning the firm stare.

“Karaoke!” Dean joyfully raised his bottle.

“No, I’m not doing that,” Castiel refused the offer and took a sip from his bottle.

“C’monnnn! Why?” Dean protested quite loudly.

“Dean, keep the volume down, not everyone has to hear us,” Cas tried to sooth him.

“Hey, don’t be such a fuss Cas! It’s gonna be fun!” Dean still tried to convince his friend, but was unsuccessful. “Fine! If you’re not going to, I will sing on my own,” he stood up and walked off to the karaoke on his own.

It took Dean some time to chose a perfect song for him (and for Cas) to sing, till he found it. It couldn’t possibly be more fitting. So, he put the money in the machine and the song ‘Boys are back in town’ started to play...

 _“_ _Guess who just got back today. Those wild-eyed boys that had been away...,”_ Dean started to sing and with that he walked closer and closer to the table, where Cas was sitting getting more and more uncomfortable with the situation.

“C’mon Cas!” Dean paused his singing, he was just getting to the refrain and wanted Cas to sing the big punch line with him. _“Boys are back in town!”_ Dean sang and pointed the microphone towards Castiel, who just looked around himself nervously as all eyes were on him.

“No, Dean, I really shouldn’t...,”he hesitated and took a deep breath, because he knew what was coming next, Dean would always get away with whatever he wanted to and Cas would let him in the end, because he thought Dean’s trying so hard was really cute.

Meanwhile, Dean circled the table and was now leaning over Cas with his microphone, prompting the angel to sing the refrain with him. _“Boys are back in town!”_ both Dean and Cas sang fiercely.

Seconds later, Cas was hopping with Dean on tables, with his own microphone, singing the song along. In the process he dropped his trench coat and jacket, so he was now just in his white shirt and tie and Dean kept pulling him for the tie.

“BOYS ARE BACK IN TOWN!!!” Dean and Cas finished the song in perfect unison as they ended up on floor on their knees with their arms hugging each other. As they stopped singing they started breathing heavily, still hugging each other in tight embracement, basically breathing into each other’s necks.

Cas suddenly sighted as he observed Dean, why was the man so ignorant to his true feelings, it was not like he could hide them from him, the angel of the lord. He fixed Dean with his blue blue eyes piercing into the man’s soul.

They stood up with whole bar clapping and cheering: “Another! Another! Another!”

“So? What do you say?” Dean winked at Cas.

“Is it really necessary?” Cas frowned.

“Of course! C’mon, you don’t say you didn’t enjoy it! I know you did! I saw the little smirk on your face you always get when you’re satisfied or pleased with something,” Dean commented as he went over to the karaoke machine to choose another song for the two of them. As Cas didn’t say anything, he knew it was impossible to run away from this so called duty.

Next song they sung was ‘Don’t stop me now’ by the Queen. It was a lively performance. They sang the last strophe one at a time:

Dean: _“_ _Don't stop me now!”_

Cas: _“‘Cause I'm having a good time!”_

Dean: _“Don't stop me now!”_

Cas: _“Yes, I'm having a good time!”_

Both: _“I don't wanna stop at all!!!”_

“Okay, I think I had enough for today,” Cas pointed out after they finished the song and returned the microphone.

“Fine, fine,” Dean just waved it off. “Then, I guess, I’ll have to have a solo,” he shrugged as he starred in to the machine, there was one song he really liked, but was afraid to sing, he took a deep breath “Let’s do this, you sons of bitches,” he mumbled to himself and press the button.

Cas just sat behind his table exhausted when a light tune started to play and Dean’s husky voice filled the room.

 _“I gotta take a little time. A little time to think things over. I better read between the lines...,”_ Dean started to sing softly.

Dean slowly approached Cas as he proceeded to sing the song, finally when he got to the refrain; he was standing right in front of Castiel’s table, intensively starring into his eyes as if he wanted to tell his friend something via the song.

 _“_ _I wanna know what love is. I want you to show me. I wanna feel what love is. I know you can show me,”_ he basically sang to him.

The rest of the song carried on in a similar spirit.

At the end, Dean received a somewhat mild clapping and confused looks from some parts of the audience.

Suddenly, one drunken member of the audience started yelling at Dean. “What was that? Huh?! Oh, c’mon you little homo!” he laughed at Dean.

“What-?” Dean looked confused. “I didn’t... It didn’t...,” Dean was getting uncomfortable with the situation.

“Yeah, yeah... Just go and sit with your boyfriend, you fag,” the drunk started again.

“What did you just?” Cas stood up that was it, that guy just crossed the line.

“I said that-,” drunken guy was about to say, but was cut off by Castiel who approached him.

“I perfectly heard what you said,” Cas said with his mighty voice.

“Oh, so you wanna fight? Let’s fight then!” drunk stood up, he was a tall large man; Castiel seemed so tiny next to him.

“Cas! What are you doing? Let it go, he’s drunk, it’s not worth it,” Dean butted in the conversation.

“Yeah, why don’t you listen to your cute boyfriend, this ain’t a fight for you,” drunken guy laughed at Cas.

“No!” Castiel was getting more and more angry within every second, so he tried to punch the guy, but he was so massive that he barely felt a thing.

The drunken guy then picked up Cas from the floor and threw him across the whole bar. Castiel stopped flying across the bar with a hard bump into one of the chairs.

“CAS!” Dean screamed and ran towards his friend.

“Okay, guys, that’s enough, no more fighting in my bar! Out all of you!” bartender decided to take some actions.

“But, he started it!” drunken guy protested with a laugh, apparently he was so drunk, that he found the whole situation very funny.

“Yeah, I don’t care, I want you all out of my bar, immediately,” bartender was disinterested.

* * *

 

Few seconds later, Dean and Cas were standing in front of the bar with Dean laughing his ass of and Cas observing his wounded body.

“What’s so funny?” Cas asked confused while watching Dean who could barely catch his breath from laughing.

“Oh, everything, the whole situation. That guy had some serious issues,” Dean grinned. “But, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be laughing, are you alright?” he then added more seriously and approached Cas to inspect him for injuries.

“I’m fine,” Cas sighted.

“You sure?” Dean somehow wasn’t convinced. “Oh, hey, look, he messed up your hair,” he then nonchalantly ran his fingers through his friend’s hair. This gave Cas shivers all over his body, a single touch and what can it cause.

“I like it, when it’s messy,” Dean added, his eyes fixed on Castiel’s messy dark hair and his hand still stroking the hair soothingly. Cas was quiet and observed Dean’s rough face which was just inches away from his own face. Dean suddenly stopped staring at Castiel’s hair and their eyes met, ocean blue ones and emerald green ones, piercing into each other. _  
_

“I’ve got to make a confession Cas, that last song, I sang it to you,” Dean finally broke the long silence with his confession and looked Cas deeply in the eyes. “And I meant it,” he added huskily.

“Yes, I know, Dean,” Castiel answered calmly and stared at him.

“I-I don’t understand Cas,” Dean started to be nervous.

“It’s been there for a long time, we both know it,” Cas replied and stood closer to Dean, their bodies nearly touching each other.

“C-Cas, personal space,” Dean mumbled barely controlling himself.

“I don’t care,” Cas answered recklessly.

“Oh, Cas,” Dean mutter and abruptly leaned into Cas’s face to kiss him.

It was a long kiss; at least it seemed like that for both of them, when they finally broke it off neither of them could catch their breath for a long time. When they calmed down, Cas suddenly leaned into another kiss, which surprised Dean, but it really felt good.

“Cas, I need you, I want you,” Dean said while heavily breathing as they broke of the kiss for a moment, touching with their foreheads. “I want you right now...,” he added pleadingly.

“But... Dean,” Cas was still in trance.

“Let’s go home,” Dean order huskily. Cas didn’t answer, he just silently nodded and let Dean lead to the Impala.

“Wait, you’re going to drive? Isn’t it bit dangerous since you drank?” Cas doubted the idea.

“No, believe me, I’m okay. I may be a little bit tipsy, but I’m not drunk, just tipsy, which means I can drive,” Dean reassured him. “C’mon now, let’s go,” he urged him, he couldn’t wait for them to come back home and then... oh then... his mind was full of filthy ideas.

They could barely keep their hands off of each other even during their trip home, which completely distracted Dean and led him not to concentrate on the driving and they nearly crushed a few times.

* * *

 

Finally, the two of them got home and they were so turned on, that they couldn’t even wait to walk into the Men of Letters bunker and they were already on each other.

As they were making their way through the bunker they left several traces behind them in a form of their clothes. With each step another part of their clothing ended on the floor.

“Ungh,” Cas groaned with pleasure as Dean kissed his neck. “Let’s go to my room,” Dean prompted. “Mhm,” the angel’s senses were exploding.

By that time, Cas was only in his undershirt and trousers and Dean was wearing only his jeans, topless.

They quickly got into Dean’s room and closed the doors behind them. Castiel then threw Dean on his bed and started kissing him all over his body and undressing his jeans. Dean felt like in heaven.

Both Cas and Dean couldn’t get enough of each other. It finally happened, that thing both of them have been dreaming about for so so long and it exceeded all their expectations.

“I love you Dean,” Cas suddenly mumbled in the middle of it all.

“I love you too, man,” Dean answered without hesitation and continued to suck on Cas’s neck; it seemed to be something that turned the angel on the most.

Both of them were enjoying themselves so much, that they completely forgot about ill Sam in the room next to them...

* * *

 

Sam was suddenly woken up by a loud scream “Ohhhh, Cassss!” it seemed as if it was his brother who screamed.

Sam couldn’t believe of what he heard, he shook his head. “Uh, I must be having a fever again,” he thought to himself and turned around in his bed and within few minutes fell asleep again, not knowing what was really going behind the door of his older brother’s room...

...and there was a lot going on in Dean’s room...

 


End file.
